


Luck

by Pauliestorylover



Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Unlucky Bug and the Flying Cat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien vs Overprotective Parents, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bad Parent Emilie Agreste, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bullying, F/M, Light Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauliestorylover/pseuds/Pauliestorylover
Summary: Marinette has never thought herself to be lucky, not with an insectoid mutation quirk. Adrien is supposed to have been born lucky, but he doesn't feel that way, not even with a quirk that is the envy of every model in town. But with the appearance of a pair of jewellery, maybe they can both become as lucky as they are supposed to be.TL;DR the demonic lovechild of quirks au, wings au and monsters au
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: Miraculous: Tales of the Unlucky Bug and the Flying Cat [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905199
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one-shot, but I like this universe a lot, so that remains to be seen.

Marinette has never considered herself lucky. In a world saturated with different kinds of quirks, she could have been born with a quirk that made her stronger, or faster, or given her any kind of power. Instead, her quirk made her an abomination, someone who’s more insect than human. Even worse, it isn’t a quirk inherited from any of her relatives—a genetic mutation, as experts would call it.

No, she couldn’t have gotten her maman’s Flexibility or her papa’s Strength, or even her grandma’s ability to change the color of her hair. The universe just _had to_ mess with her and give her Ladybug, a quirk that leaves her with six insectoid appendages, a pair of antennae and spotted red-and-black beetle wings. As an added bonus, with an insectoid head and abdomen, her only undisputedly human characteristic is her pair of large bluebell eyes. She doesn’t even have hair to play with—something that irritates the designer in her to no ends.

At least she still has opposable thumbs.

Her ability to fly is perhaps the only upside to her quirk—something her childhood bully, Chloe Bourgeois, enjoys reminding her. In a better world, Chloe wouldn’t bully her because of her quirk, and the teachers wouldn’t have turned a blind eye to the abrasive girl’s behavior. In a perfect world, Chloe wouldn’t have bullied her at all. But this is the world Marinette lives in—one where, despite the anti-discrimination laws, people with beautiful mutation quirks are praised and admired, while people like her—people made ugly by their quirks, are shunned and sneered at.

At least her insect friends can tell her where Chloe is, if only so that Marinette can avoid her.

Marinette’s maman once told her beauty is superficial, but Marinette doesn’t miss how the number of customers dwindle when she is in charge of the counter in the family bakery. She doesn’t miss how she cannot walk down a street without being stared at, not unless she covers herself up. She doesn’t miss how people—especially those who are afraid of insects—become squeamish when she opens her mouth and reveals her pincers. Sometimes, Marinette dreams that she is born with any other quirk, even a quirk that imitates another animal. A cat would’ve made her adorable, an orca like the Japanese hero Gang Orca would’ve been nice, even a reptile like a turtle would still be preferable to an _insect_.

But while Marinette daydreams of a more ideal world, she still strives to be a pragmatist. She sews a veiled hood onto every piece of clothing she has, and designs even more clothes with veiled hoods, from thin summer dresses to thick winter sweaters. Each with four wrist-length sleeves, and each with a pair of matching pants to wear with.

Gradually, people at school forget how monstrous her appearance is. Gradually, Chloe bullies her more because she _could_ and less because of her quirk. Gradually, she becomes friends with some of her classmates. She even receives commissions for clothes with veiled hoods after posting a few photos online.

Marinette’s life seems to be turning around. She hopes it means she has finally used up all of her bad luck.

The spotted earrings and the adorable ladybug are just the cherry on top.

* * *

Adrien was born lucky—or at least, that is what every adult in his life has claimed at one point or another. His quirk, Wings, grants him a pair of angelic golden wings, its feathers gleaming like sculpted gold under the sunlight. It is the envy of the modelling industry, and the reason his father made him the poster boy of _Gabriel_ as soon as he reached the age of six.

Adrien was born lucky—but he doesn’t feel this way. He _should_ —he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, and a quirk that many would kill to have. He is praised, admired and adored. But at the same time, his parents have locked him away in their gigantic mansion ever since he could remember. He is home-schooled, and has only one friend his age. He must follow the strict schedule of organized by Nathalie, his father’s secretary. He is only allowed to leave with his bodyguard, and only when he tells his parents exactly where he is going. He can only eat what the nutritionist instructs—no more, no less. He can only use his quirk when he has permission to—always under the watchful eye of an adult.

Ever since he could remember, all he has been is a glorified puppet in a glorified vault.

Even worse, ever since he was five and tried to glide off the second floor of his room, only to crash-land and end up with a broken nose, his parents have forced him to bind his wings, only allowing them to be unbound when he is either under supervision, training his wings, at a photoshoot, or going to bed. They claimed it is for his protection, so that he won’t accidentally fall and hurt himself, but the binder hurts his wings; and he feels like he is suffocating in his giant, empty house.

If this is what being lucky means, Adrien isn’t sure he wants to be lucky.

Of course, he loves his parents—his mother Emelie with her golden wings as tall as herself, and his father Gabriel with the ability to Intimidate even the most hardened of warriors; but it doesn’t mean he never feels frustrated at them. It doesn’t mean he never feels like a helpless princess trapped in a tower, with two overzealous dragons hounding his every move. It doesn’t mean he never wishes to be free, to fly through the air and feel the wind blowing through his feathers.

When his mother disappeared, Adrien’s father doubled down on Adrien’s security measures. That day, Adrien lost not only a parent, but also the rest of his freedom.

By the time Adrien ran off to College Francoise Dupont, he had been near his breaking point. All he wanted was one day—just _one day_ —of freedom. But according to his luck, even that is asking too much. Adrien is dragged back to his cage, praying for just a _taste_ of the freedom he longs for.

His prayers are answered in the form of a black ring and a palm-sized cat.

For the first time, Adrien feels like he is worthy of the mantle of being lucky.

* * *

Thus begins the miraculous tales of the unlucky bug and the flying cat.


End file.
